


Coffee Mug

by MickandRorrey



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickandRorrey/pseuds/MickandRorrey
Summary: Short little Creek smut





	Coffee Mug

**Author's Note:**

> The title has nothing to do with the story. Enjoy!

Tweek's hands shook as Craig kissed along his belly. He didn't know what to do with his hands and held them against his chest. He couldn't see anything due to the silk blindfold over his eyes. Craig moved up and pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's lips,

"Is this still okay, Tweek?"

The small male gave a meek nod, listening to the other boy's movement. He felt the bed shift and was slowly lifted and flipped onto his belly. He could feel butterfly kisses trail down his lower back before his cheeks were being spread and a long tongue pressing against his hole. He jumped slightly as the the tongue probed against his hole. He tried to relax his muscles and soon felt the tongue slip in. He let out a soft pant and Craig wiggled his tongue and lapped at Tweek's rim while reaching for the lube on the nightstand. Soon Tweek felt fingers rubbing his hole before one slipped in.

Fuck.

He could never forget how long Craig's fingers were. They hit every pleasurable spot in the blonde and he loved it. He felt the finger slowly thrust before a second one joined it.

"Hng Craig~..."

The noirette stopped his movements to check on the blonde before receiving another nod. He continued to thrust his fingers gently. He could never be rough with Tweek. He's always had a soft spot for the twitchy boy and was always gentle with him. Even when they would fight, Craig hated seeing Tweek upset. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Tweek pushing back against his fingers.

"D-Don't stop~. I'm fine~. Please Craig just- Ah~!"

Craig cut him off by curling his fingers against Tweek's prostate. The blonde let out a heavenly moan that went straight to Craig's dick. He scissored his fingers slowly then added a third, making Tweek squirm slightly. The younger boy gripped the sheets as he felt those long fingers curl up and press against his pleasure button. He loved yet hated when Craig would tease him like this. His fingers would press against the spot before lightly rubbing against it. It got Tweek so close but Craig would immediately stop and just gently thrust his fingers. The blonde would get so frustrated to the point of him almost kicking Craig and demanding he be fucked now. Tweek usually wasn't very dominant but he could very demanding at times. Tweek suddenly felt the fingers pull out and he gave a soft whine, shaking his ass at Craig.

"Someone's eager to have their ass pounded~..."

"Sh-Shut up and fuck me~!"

Craig didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed a condom, ripping it open then slipping it on before lubing up his cock. He lined up with Tweek's hole and slowly pushed in. Tweek gave a cry as he felt Craig's large cock fill him. Craig wasn't exactly thick but his length sure as hell made up for it. He slowly moved his hips, thrusting into Tweek and running his hands up and down his back.

"Fuck, you're so warm and tight, Tweek~."

Tweek moaned in response and pushed back against Craig's thrusts.

"F-Faster damnit~!"

Craig eagerly complied and started to thrust quickly. Tweek felt Craig's hands move to his hips and moaned. Craig gripped his hips tightly and leaned down, trailing kisses and bites down Tweek's back. Tweek cried out as a particular thrust caused Craig's tip to press against his prostate. Craig took notice and started to pound into that spot. Tweek felt himself quickly reaching his peak and Craig suddenly wrapping his hand around his leaking cock pushed him over the edge. He came all over the sheets and Craig wasn't far behind, cumming into the condom. He slipped out of the blonde, quickly taking care of the full condom before pulling his still blindfolded and exhausted boyfriend against him. He held him for a few moments before Tweek mumbled,

"Can you take it off now...?"

Craig slipped the silk from Tweek's vision and he blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden light. He rubbed his eyes before snuggling up to the taller male and smiling.

"That was nice..."

Craig nodded in agreement, playing with Tweek's messy blonde hair and smiling to himself. Tweek started to drift off but mumbled a soft, "I love you." before slipping into dream land. Craig kissed his forehead and whispered a soft, "I love you too.", soon joining the blonde.


End file.
